


Simply Improper!

by SorcererLeo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererLeo/pseuds/SorcererLeo
Summary: Hapi wants to hold Constance's hand. She needs some convincing.
Relationships: Hapi & Constance von Nuvelle, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

When the sun had sunk towards the horizon far enough that the shadows of the walls and buildings of the monastery had stretched to lap at the next, sunlight only peaking through treetops and past roofs, two young women in white and grey uniforms emerged from the network of stairs and hallways leading down into the labyrinthine passages of the Abyss, stepping out onto the paved path leading from the training grounds all the way to the greenhouse. The evening was young and plenty of students stood by the sidelines, occupied the benches, or walked in small groups.

Hapi reached the surface first, suppressing a sigh at the feel of fresh air on her skin, contenting herself with a huffed breath instead. Constance was right behind her, not holding back in the same way.

"What a relief. Today has been so droll, I'm glad we can at least spend our evening together somewhere with more natural light."

"You're the one who didn't want to step out into the sun," Hapi reminded her, reaching her arms over her head and lacing her fingers, stretching out her back with a pleased grunt. Constance's eyes wandered for a moment, but she quickly looked ahead again, starting to head past the dorm rooms.

"True as that may be, it does nothing to lessen my relief to be outside now. In the shade," she continued, smiling a bit.

It was such a sweet smile. Every time Hapi saw it, she couldn't help but mimic it. She was always such a presence, and a shining one to her. Catching up with Constance, she gently laid her fingers around hers.

"Ah!" Constance yelped and retreated her arm, like Hapi had bitten her. "What are you doing!?"

"Um... holding my girlfriend's hand?" Hapi suggested slowly. That had been her intention at least until said girlfriend had startled her into stopping.

"R-right here!?" Constance's eyes darted around, like she was expecting a cabal of spies to be watching them.

"Why not right here?"

"In public!?" she hissed, leaning in to not tip off more imaginary spies. Or because she noticed the students who had all turned around to look at them now. Could have been either.

"Hm, okay," Hapi said flatly, putting her hands in her pockets and staring right ahead as she continued to walk.

Constance paused. That answer was way too short. Sure, Hapi was short with people all the time, but this was different. "Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I get it."

"Do you?" She certainly didn't. She was avoiding eye contact and doing that very subtle pout she did when she was honestly displeased.

"Having a commoner for a lover would surely be a blow to your reputation. So, I get it," she elaborated, frigidly.

"What? No! Hapi, not at all!" She straightened her back and hastened her steps so she could stop in front of her, one hand on her chest as if to swear an oath. "If you ask me to, I will bellow my love for you out into the world. All who raise their noses at it can burn for all I care!" She pointedly turned her head to look straight at a group of nearby students, stomping her foot to accentuate her words. The students hurriedly looked away and pretended like they had been meaning to go a different way all along.

Hapi's shoulders relaxed, but she also had to swallow another sigh. "That's wonderful, Coco. Then why won't you--"

Constance almost stumbled away from Hapi's outstretched hand before starting to stumble over her words instead. "I-it's simply... improper! No matter who my lover is - which is entirely our business and no one else's - for us to be witnessed in the midst of such a blatant display of affection..."

"It's just your hand, Coco."

"J-just...! Holding hands is an intimate exchange that should and will not be so blatantly displayed in front of the general--" Constance was cut off by Hapi darting forward and lightly pressing their lips together, feeling the tip of her tongue dancing just lightly over them as well before she leaned back again just as fast. _"H-H-Hapi!"_

"You still had some cake crumbs there," Hapi lied, licking her lips to savour a little more of the taste of her girlfriend's lip balm. "What's wrong, Coco, you look like a tomato with a wig."

"Toma-- with a-- You--!"" Constance started speaking several times, raising her finger as if to give Hapi a scolding, her voicing raising more each time, but the smug grin she was faced with kept the rest of her words firmly lodged in her throat. The heat in her face grew and she let out a frustrated groan. "Fine, give it here!"

Constance grabbed Hapi's hand, getting a smug chuckle along with the grin, and practically marched off the main walkway to cut through the gardens on their way to the markets. The silence between them grew quickly less heavy and eventually, her steps slowed down, though her cheeks never quite reached room temperature again for the rest of the day.

Slowly, their fingers laced together and Constance walked just a few inches closer to her girlfriend. If it was for this, she could probably endure the gossip.


	2. Bonus Chapter

"You two are just precious."

Constance silently grit her teeth. She had known this was coming and it was all Hapi's fault. But it was also her duty to endure.

"Oh, but what scandal," Yuri continued, his voice tinged in barely-veiled false exasperation, "If the nobility hears of how far the scion of House Nuvelle has fallen. Public displays of affection!"

Constance quietly took another bite of her meal. Poised, calm, unaffected by his words.

"If this continues, who knows how long they can ignore it. Next, people may think the noble class actually has... emotions!"

Poised. Calm! _Unaffected!_

"Just imagine all the scoffing and hollering when they hear you even blushed."

Constance's fork hit the table very loudly and she nearly tripped backwards over the bench from getting up too fast. "One day I _will_ restore my House, I _will_ take Hapi as my bride and then we _will_ go to their parties and they will have to stuff it as I hold my wife's hand _all! Day!_ "

With the entire dining hall now alerted to the topic of conversation, she straightened her back with a satisfied huff and picked up her used dishes to take them away.

"See? Now she just needs to pick out a ring," Yuri said, satisfied, finally turning his attention to his own plate.

"You could still not do these things at lunch every day," Byleth added quietly.


End file.
